Le prix d'un silence
by ValouPili
Summary: Bella Swan, jeune avocate brillante de 24 ans, assiste à un événement qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Bella n'a jamais eu de chance et elle devra payer les pots cassés d'une manière ou d'une autre. AH, pas sûr ...
1. Prologue

_**C**oucou tout le monde ! **:)**_

_**V**oici le prologue de ma deuxième fiction qui cette fois va toucher au monde de Twilight ou tout du moins, utiliser nos personnages adorés!_

_**J**e tiens donc à dire, disclaimer oblige, que tous les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux pour mon plaisir & le vôtre !_

_**J**'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec moi & on se retrouve en bas ! **;)**_

* * *

Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ma vie avait toujours rimé avec malchance.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mes mésaventures me mèneraient aussi loin, vers un chemin sans détour, sans retour en arrière. Le piège s'était refermé sur moi sans discussion possible.

Je m'engouffrais dans une petite rue d'un des quartiers malfamés de New-York, dans l'espoir de semer mon poursuivant. La lune, ronde & blanche, donnait à la situation des airs de mauvais thriller. J'aurais pourtant tout donné en cet instant pour me trouver dans mon divan, devant ma pauvre télévision.

Je courais sans m'arrêter, mes talons résonnant contre les murs crasseux & étroits. Je tenais toujours ma sacoche contre ma poitrine, comme si elle représentait une barrière protectrice.

Mon souffle erratique m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement & mes pulsations cognaient énergiquement contre mes tempes. Mes cheveux lâchés m'obstruaient la vue, déjà brouillée par des images glauques de ma très prochaine mort.

Je savais qu'il était vain que je m'enfuisse car le destin m'avait toujours tourné le dos, tout comme la chance. Je ne comptais cependant pas me laisser entraîner dans les profondeurs sans essayer de sauver ma peau. Je refusais de baisser les bras. Mon existence valait la peine que je me batte.

J'avais tourné à l'angle de la seizième rue & continuais ma course en me retournant. Il me suivait toujours. Je criais pour alerter d'éventuels insomniaques mais toute la ville semblait s'être plongée dans un sommeil profond. Des larmes de désespoir inondaient mes joues, rafraîchies par l'air qui me fouettait.

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à mon assaillant. Il portait un ensemble noir, le fondant dans l'ombre de la nuit. Mes pas me conduisaient dans des lieux encore plus obscurs, une rue sans échappatoire. Un cul de sac. J'étais perdue, définitivement.

Je refusais d'offrir ma mort à mon poursuivant sans réagir, je voulais voir son visage impassible quand il tirerait, affronter ma terrible destinée la tête haute. Ses pas assurés se rapprochaient inexorablement, comme un compte à rebours avant la fin. Dix. Neuf. Huit.

Je lui fis face en inspirant une toute dernière fois. Ma sacoche tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd & je levai la tête pour fixer le visage de celui qui mettrait un terme à mes jours. Sept. Six. Cinq.

Il portait une cagoule, m'empêchant de deviner ses traits. Il n'existait aucune possibilité que je lui échappe mais je supposais qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Sa haute taille ne m'effrayait pas, elle m'obligeait simplement à lever davantage la tête pour rencontrer son regard. D'une couleur verte profonde, envoûtante. Quatre. Trois. Deux.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur sa main droite, reposant le long de son flanc. Un gant aussi noir que sa veste la recouvrait, évitant ainsi toute empreinte. Tenu entre ses doigts, une arme à feu, un pistolet sur lequel un long tube cylindrique venait s'ajouter. Un silencieux.

Je reportais alors mon attention sur mon tueur à gages. Je savais pertinemment que quelqu'un avait payé pour mon silence. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple voleur. Mon assassin aux yeux verts brillants plongea son regard dans le mien. Nous n'échangions aucun mot, rendant l'atmosphère plus lourde encore autour de nous.

J'étais seule dans ce cul de sac avec mon futur meurtrier, son arme s'élevant lentement en face de lui. Il la pointait sur ma poitrine alors que nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Je respirais à peine l'air étouffant & fétide qui nous entourait. La dernière image de ma vie terrestre ne pouvait représenter ses deux émeraudes scintillantes. Un.

Je fermais doucement mes paupières, me laissant bercer par mes souvenirs d'enfance. Ma mère Renée & mon beau-père Phil. Emmett, le fils de Phil que je considérais comme mon grand frère. Ma mort les briserait, surtout Renée qui m'avait longtemps chouchoutée.

J'expirai lentement l'air contenu dans mes poumons & souris imperceptiblement. J'étais fin prête à quitter le monde des vivants. Je laissais mes proches derrière moi mais j'avais bouclé ma dernière affaire professionnelle. La mort m'attendait désormais à bras ouverts & plus rien ne pouvait me détourner de ce funeste destin.

- « Je suis prête… »

* * *

_**J**e n'ai pas voulu en dévoiler trop, puisque ce n'est que le prologue après tout ! **:)**_

_**J**'espère que vous avez aimé & le seul moyen pour que je le sache, c'est que vous fassiez envoler le petit ballon orange jusqu'à ma boîte mail ! Lol_

_**J**e compte commencer à poster au mois de juillet donc ne vos affolez pas si vous ne voyez rien jusque-là !_

_**J**e passe des examens donc je dois donner ma priorité à mes études, je suppose que vous comprenez la situation !_

_**G**ros bisous à toutes & à tous peut-être. Je vous dis à bientôt pour le premier chapitre ! **;D**_

**ValouPili**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**C**oucou tout le monde ! **:)**_

_**J**e vous avais promis de publier au mois de juillet & j'essaie de tenir mes promesses le mieux possible ! **:P**_

_**J**'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre, surtout à présenter la situation de la façon la plus agréable qui soit, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ! **=/**_

_**J**'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue, j'avoue d'ailleurs avoir été émue que vous l'aimiez ! **:')**_

**_J_**_e__ vous remercie de m'avoir mise dans vos favoris & vos alertes, en espérant vous voir encore plus nombreux la prochaine fois !_**_ :D_**

**_U_**_ne dernière petite chose : tous les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique **Stephenie Meyer**. Je ne fais que les mettre en scène__ dans une histoire qui a germé dans ma tête ! **;)**_

_**J**e vous souhaite à présent une très bonne lecture & on se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude !** ;D**_

_._

.

.

**1 - NEW-YORK & HIS INHABITANTS**

.

.

.

_- « Oui maman, je te promets de te rendre visite dès que je peux ! »_

J'étais au téléphone depuis une demi- heure avec Renée qui me demandait comment ma semaine s'était déroulée, si mon boulot n'était pas trop difficile, si j'avais rencontré un jeune homme à lui présenter, … C'était devenu notre petit rituel depuis trois ans, depuis que j'étais venue m'installer à New-York en fait.

Une fois mes études de droit terminées, nommée deuxième de ma promotion, j'avais envoyé différentes demandes d'embauche dans des cabinets renommés de la « Big Apple », la ville dont je rêvais depuis mes onze ans. Ma route avait été semée d'embûches car j'avais dû essuyer de nombreux refus, m'éloignant toujours plus de mon but.

Je commençais alors doucement à prendre conscience que malgré mes bons résultats & mes stages bien notés, mes chances d'exercer à New-York s'amenuisaient considérablement. Mon caractère déterminé m'empêchait de baisser les bras trop vite & mon instinct me dictait de persévérer.

J'attendais encore la réponse de deux cabinets prestigieux, dont un qui occupait une place de choix dans ma liste. Les cabinets Black & Clearwater. Si New- York me tournait le dos pour de bon, je devrais malheureusement me résoudre à rester en Floride.

En ouvrant la boîte aux lettres un jour, mon souffle s'était coupé en découvrant une enveloppe timbrée sur la côte Est. Je m'empressais alors d'entrer dans la maison familiale, mes mains moites tenant la lettre de tous mes espoirs. Je m'étais assise sur une chaise de notre modeste cuisine & l'avais ouverte, dépliant fébrilement le papier entre mes doigts.

J'avais poussé un cri de joie incontrôlable lorsque j'avais lu qu'ils étaient heureux de m'accepter au sein de leur cabinet en m'invitant à les rejoindre dès septembre & les rencontrer en personne. New-York m'avait finalement ouvert ses bras.

J'avais aussi sauté dans ceux de ma mère & Phil s'était arrêté net sur dans le vestibule de l'entrée en nous voyant tournoyer comme des folles dans le salon.

_- « Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez là, je peux participer ? »_

_- « Je suis engagée à New- York ! »_

_- « C'est génial Bella ! »_

Il m'avait enlacée dans ses grands bras pour me féliciter & nous avions sabré le champagne après qu'Emmett nous ait rejoints. Le fils de Phil que je considérais comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eu, m'avait écrasée contre son torse. Nous avions tous les deux envoyés nos curriculum vitae, en souhaitant qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous réalise son rêve.

Emmett jouait dans l'équipe de baseball de l'Etat mais il désirait intégrer celle de New-York, plus prestigieuse : les fameux Yankees. J'avais déjà assisté à des matchs pour le supporter & même si je n'étais pas une spécialiste, je pouvais déceler un très grand potentiel derrière cette masse musculaire qui le caractérisait. A vingt-cinq ans, il possédait presque toutes les qualités requises pour faire partie des plus grands du baseball.

Emmett avait une chance sur deux cents candidats d'être choisi parmi les neufs joueurs que comptait l'équipe. Il m'avait appris que deux d'entre eux comptaient prendre leur retraite très bientôt & qu'il espérait faire partie des remplaçants. Tous les joueurs potentiels étaient jugés selon divers critères comme la rapidité, la précision & un esprit vif, tactique.

Mon frère était doué de nature & il travaillait toujours très dur pour s'améliorer. J'étais intimement persuadée qu'il avait toutes ses chances, j'avais foi en lui.

_- « Bella, tu me manques ma chérie. Cela fait six mois que tu n'es plus venue nous voir Phil & moi ! »_

_- « Je sais maman mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. Je ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête, on a besoin de moi ici. »_

_- « Tu vas finir par te tuer au travail, prends juste quelques jours pour rendre visite à ta pauvre mère... »_

_- « Maman … Bon d'accord ! Je vais essayer de me libérer dès que j'ai terminé le dossier mais je ne te promets rien ! »_

_- « Tant que tu essaies, c'est le principal ! Au fait, tu as des nouvelles d'Emmett ? Je me doute qu'il s'entraîne beaucoup mais si tu sais, essaie de l'embarquer avec toi ! »_

_- « Je ne sais pas maman, nous avons des activités très différentes & tu sais qu'il a encore moins le droit que moi de prendre des vacances ! »_

_- « Depuis que vous nous avez quittés tous les deux, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'existe plus ! »_

_- « C'est faux maman ! Je t'aime & tu me manques aussi mais essaie de comprendre … nous avons des obligations & même si j'aimerais venir te voir, je ne peux pas tout laisser en plan. Je demanderai à mon patron quelques jours de congé pour début mars ! »_

_- « Et Emmett ? »_

_- « Je lui en parlerai dès qu'il passera à l'appartement ! »_

_- « D'accord ! Je vais te laisser alors. Je t'aime ma fille, je suis fière de toi ! »_

_- « Moi aussi je t'aime maman ! Fais un bisou à Phil de notre part ! »_

Nous raccrochâmes enfin & je replongeai aussitôt dans mon travail. L'affaire sur laquelle je bossais en ce moment me donnait des maux de tête à n'en plus finir. J'aimais mon métier mais parfois, je mourrais d'envie de prendre l'avion & me réfugier dans mon ancienne maison.

Ma mère avait parfaitement raison, j'avais besoin de vacances mais je n'osais pas me présenter au bureau de mon chef. Il était nerveux ces derniers temps & son humeur n'incitait pas à lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Malgré ce petit nuage dans le ciel, le cabinet tournait bien & l'ambiance était géniale. Nous nous entendions tous à merveilles & c'était un réel plaisir de travailler ensemble.

Mon collègue & meilleur-ami, Jasper Whitlock, m'avait aidée à m'intégrer parmi eux & il avait réussi à me cerner avec une facilité déconcertante. Son talent était très apprécié & recherché. Quant à son physique, aucune fille ne savait y résister. Lorsque nous sortions ensemble entre collègues, de nombreuses jeunes femmes l'observaient ce qui avait le don de me faire rire car Jasper était un éternel timide.

Pourtant lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés, nous avions discuté comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

J'aimais le taquiner sur son charme naturel & il s'empressait de fixer le fond de son verre quand une fille tentait une approche.

_- « Comment un avocat qui a l'habitude de plaidoyer face à des jurés n'ose-t-il pas approcher les filles ? »_

_- « Et toi Bella, pourquoi une fille aussi gentille & mignonne que toi reste-elle célibataire ? Nous sommes deux cas sociaux j'ai l'impression ! »_

Nous avions ri en constatant que nos situations personnelles se ressemblaient. Jasper & moi exercions un travail remarquable mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations privées avec le sexe opposé, nous nous refermions sur nous-mêmes. Je connaissais les raisons de notre handicap désormais & nous craignions de souffrir une fois de plus.

Je partageais ma vie depuis presque un an avec Tyler & nous nous aimions ou du moins, je l'aimais beaucoup, trop pour mon propre bien. Je pensais avoir trouvé l'homme qui me rendrait heureuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours mais quelle ne fut pas ma déception en le découvrant dans sa chambre, son bassin entre les cuisses de Lauren, que j'avais toujours détestée.

Ses excuses n'avaient entraîné qu'une peine supplémentaire pour mon pauvre cœur. Il m'avait fallu des semaines pour m'en remettre mais j'avais doucement réussi à remonter la pente. Je m'étais alors promise de me protéger pour ne plus souffrir.

Quant à Jasper, je n'osais imaginer son état quand sa presque future femme, Maria, l'avait laissé sur l'autel le jour de leur mariage. Elle s'était enfuie aux bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas & il ne l'avait plus jamais revue depuis ce moment abominable. Il avait du faire face aux regards de toute l'assemblée venue assister à son mariage avorté.

Je comprenais très bien sa réticence à s'ouvrir à d'autres femmes & même s'il avait conscience de son attitude fermée, il ne parvenait pas à oublier & passer à autre chose.

Nos dossiers nous maintenaient à flot & nous donnaient une raison d'exister. Nous voulions rendre le monde meilleur & enfermer ceux qui mettaient à mal le système. Pour réussir cette tâche, nous étions dirigés par nos deux patrons, Seth Clearwater & Jacob Black.

Ils étaient sensiblement plus vieux que moi mais ils méritaient amplement leur place. Seth était un jeune homme de vingt-six plein d'entrain, à la joie de vivre communicative. Il avait fait ses preuves & monté rapidement les échelons du pouvoir par son travail assidu.

Jacob Black, mon patron direct, avait quant à lui succédé à son père après son accident de voiture qui l'avait contraint à se déplacer en chaise roulante. Paraplégique, Billy Black avait alors cédé les rênes à son fils Jacob pour diriger le cabinet. Malgré des débuts quelque peu hasardeux, il s'était rapidement imposé comme un chef efficace & bon conseiller.

Nous ne le voyions cependant que très peu contrairement à Seth qui passait souvent dans nos bureaux pour s'assurer de l'avancement de nos affaires. Il avait pris l'habitude de me taquiner, étant novice, & je riais toujours de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que Jacob nous rappelle à l'ordre.

Tous les deux m'avaient très bien accueillie lorsque je me m'étais présentée & j'avais pu lire sur leurs visages à quel point ils étaient vraiment contents que je fasse partie de l'équipe. Je m'étais sentie intimidée au début mais ils m'avaient rapidement mise à l'aise.

Seth était devenu un bon ami & nous sortions souvent ensemble avec Jasper & Angela, la secrétaire de Jacob. Nous n'étions que deux femmes dans le cabinet & elle s'était empressée de venir me voir, me remerciant de ne plus se retrouver seule parmi ces mannequins ambulants.

_- « Je vais enfin pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un ! J'espère que tu ne vas penser que je … »_

_- « Ne t'inquiète pas Angela, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire ! Au lunch, on pourra commencer si cela te dit ? »_

_- « Oh oui, t'es géniale ! »_

Par contre, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec Jacob. Nous nous entendions très bien au début, nous nous étions trouvés des points communs & son sourire communicatif me mettait toujours d'excellente humeur. Cependant, j'avais commençé à sentir une légère transformation de son attitude à mon égard.

C'était un chic type, très séduisant je devais l'avouer mais son regard brillant quand il me regardait ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec un homme pour l'instant, encore moins avec mon patron.

Malheureusement, suite à une soirée un peu trop arrosée, nous nous étions retrouvés chez lui par je ne sais quel moyen & nous avions assouvi nos besoins le plus primaires. Je ne me souvenais que de quelques bribes de la veille mais je savais très bien que nous n'avions pas joué au scrabble. Je m'étais rhabillée en catimini & j'étais montée dans un taxi pour rejoindre mon appartement.

J'avais énormément regretté cet écart de conduite, c'était d'ailleurs la première & la dernière fois que je buvais autant sur une soirée.

Le lendemain, j'avais dû affronter les regards interrogateurs de mes collègues puisqu'évidemment, ils avaient tout vu. Je devais ressembler à un piment rouge du Chili mais je ne répondis rien, tout était lisible sur mon visage. Lorsque Jacob était arrivé, il avait demandé à me voir dans son bureau de toute urgence. S'en suivit alors une discussion assez mouvementée & des explications nécessaires.

_- « Jacob, on avait bu ! C'est arrivé mais cela ne se reproduira plus. »_

_- « Je sais qu'on avait bu mais même sans l'alcool, je te voulais déjà … »_

_- « Jacob, s'il te plaît ! »_

_- « Bella … tu me plais beaucoup & j'aimerais qu'on essaie tous les deux … »_

_- « Je … Ecoute, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais … »_

_- « Tu m'apprécies, content de le savoir ! »_ Dit-il, ironique.

_- « Mais je ne veux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Tu es mon patron ! »_ Répondis-je, poussée dans mes retranchements.

_- « Et alors ? Tu ne serais pas la première femme à sortir avec son patron ! Il n'y a que cela qui t'ennuie ? »_

_- « Jacob, ce n'est pas ça. Ce qui s'est produit hier, c'était une erreur ! Tu es mon ami, mon patron & je ne te vois pas autrement ... »_

J'avais sursauté lorsque son poing s'était abattu sur son bureau, sa mâchoire serrée & ses yeux noirs de rage.

_- « Jacob, ne le prend pas comme cela s'il te plaît … C'est parce que tu es mon ami que je tiens à te le dire, je ne veux pas que tu miroites quelque chose en vain … »_

_- « Merci pour ta sollicitude, ISAbella ! »_ Cracha-t-il, acide. _« J'ai des choses importantes à faire alors tu peux rejoindre ton bureau, je n'ai plus besoin de tes « services » … »_

_- « Bien, puisque c'est comme ça que tu le prends … »_ Soufflai-je, ouvrant la porte puis la claquant sous les regards inquiets de tous.

J'avais préféré éclaircir la situation tout de suite & lui permettre de tourner la page plus vite. Ni Angela, ni Seth, ni Jasper ne m'avait forcé à parler de ce qui s'était passé & je leur en étais extrêmement reconnaissante. Depuis cet événement fâcheux, nous ne sortions plus que tous les quatre, Jacob préférant retourner directement chez lui après le boulot.

Bien que cet événement soit survenu, je m'étais créé un cercle d'amis dans la ville qui m'avait toujours attirée. J'aimais ma nouvelle vie malgré cette distance significative avec ma famille. Emmett n'avait pas été accepté dans l'équipe & ce refus l'avait anéanti quelques jours avant qu'il ne reprenne du poil de la bête. Il avait repris ses entraînements intensifs & représentait le point fort de l'équipe.

La chance allait forcément tourner, Emmett avait le mental & la carrure d'un champion.

Deux mois seulement après mon arrivée à la « Big Apple », confortablement installée dans mon divan avec un livre en main, on frappa énergiquement à ma porte. Il arrivait parfois qu'Angela vienne me rendre visite pour discuter un peu mais elle veillait toujours à me prévenir. J'allais tout de même ouvrir & je fus surprise de rencontrer un Emmett tout sourire, un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Yankees tendu devant moi.

_- « Non ! »_

_- « Siii ! »_

Je criai alors de joie & il me serra dans ses bras avant de nous faire tournoyer . Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde à l'inviter pour qu'il s'installe dans ma chambre d'ami le temps de trouver un appartement.

_- « Je pensais qu'ils avaient refusé ? »_

_- « Oui mais un des nouveaux s'est désisté … trop de pression paraît-il ! »_

_- « C'est génial pour toi, cela fait tes affaires ! »_

_- « Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Ils ne se débarrasseront pas de moi si facilement ! »_

_- « Tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue, je savais que tu allais y arriver ! »_

Quelques jours plus tard, Emmett partit à l'entraînement & il me raconta le soir même à quel point il avait bluffé l'équipe avec sa course & son lancer de balle. Le premier match avait lieu dans les prochains jours mais il ne savait pas si l'entraîneur le laisserait vraiment faire ses preuves. Même si nous ne le savions pas, il avait réussi à me trouver deux places & j'avais invité Jasper à m'accompagner.

Les Yankees menaient haut la main mais Emmett n'avait toujours pas bougé du banc des joueurs remplaçants. Ils furent un peu rattrapés & un changement se produisit parmi les joueurs. Le numéro neuf sortit du terrain & Emmett prit sa place au pied levé. Je criais de là où j'étais lorsqu'il fut présenté au micro. Je me sentais si fière en cet instant & la foule ne cessait de crier son nom pour le soutenir.

Jasper riait à côté de moi en me voyant si expressive & il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans mon délire.

Emmett s'apprêtait à faire son premier vrai lancer. S'il réussissait, il représenterait une valeur sûre pour l'équipe. J'agrippais alors vivement le bras droit de Jasper qui fit la grimace en sentant la pression. Je retins ma respiration quand Emmett leva la jambe & propulsa la balle dans le gant de l'attrapeur. Le batteur n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je criai de joie avant qu'il ne répète son lancer.

La batte fendit l'air mais la balle percuta de nouveau le gant de l'attrapeur. Je vis mon frère souffler fortement avant de fixer son adversaire. Il fit tourner la balle dans sa main avant que sa jambe ne se lève une troisième fois & que son bras s'élance vers l'avant. Je vis à peine la balle filer dans l'air quand on coup de sifflet retentit, annonçant le troisième essai manqué & par la même occasion la fin du match.

Je sautillai en hurlant de joie, voyant mon frère recevoir des accolades viriles de ses coéquipiers. Jasper massait son biceps en gardant le sourire & nous sortîmes vite du stade pour attendre Emmett à la sortie. Je le vis arriver de loin, prête à me lancer vers lui quand une horde de femmes hurla dans sa direction. Il signa des autographes & se fit photographier avec ses fans, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Nos rêves étaient devenus réalité & nous comptions bien les prolonger le plus longtemps possible.

Quatre mois plus tard, il vivait dans son propre appartement, plus grand encore que le mien. Il comportait assez de chambres pour inviter huit personnes à dormir. Une grande cuisine équipée trônait dans la pièce principale. Emmett ne vivait que pour le baseball, la nourriture & les filles. Depuis qu'il jouait pour les Yankees, elles tombaient d'ailleurs toutes comme des mouches mais je lui avais conseillé de se méfier.

L'argent provoque toujours énormément de convoitise & les femmes étaient prêtes à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elles désiraient.

Il profitait de sa jeunesse & je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Je le savais suffisamment responsable pour se protéger pendant ses rapports. Quand à son alimentation, il se nourrissait toujours dès que la faim le tiraillit… ce qui revenait à dire qu'il mangeait sans arrêt ! J'osais à peine jeter un coup d'œil dans son frigo, de peur que tout m'explose à la figure.

Je m'étonnais toujours lorsque je le voyais engloutir deux steaks à lui tout seul tout en avalant ses légumes & son énorme ration de pommes de terre.

_- « T'es un ogre Emmett, je me demande encore comment t'arrives à ne pas t'étouffer ! »_

_- « C'es une quession d'habidude ! »_ Répondit-il en mâchant bruyamment.

A part mes amis, Emmett & les sorties, je ne vivais que pour mon travail. Lorsque je franchissais la porte de mon appartement, le silence régnait tout autour de moi. J'aimais beaucoup mes moments de solitude, j'en profitais toujours pour me plonger corps & âme dans un bon petit livre, un petit verre de vin pour agrémenter le tout.

Ces derniers temps pourtant, je ruminais des pensées négatives concernant ma vie privée. Je venais de constater que j'avais vingt-quatre ans & une seule relation sérieuse qui s'était mal terminée. J'aimais sortir mais je ne laissais jamais la possibilité aux hommes de m'approcher, trop effrayée à l'idée de me faire rouler dans la farine. Jacob semblait sincère mais je ne ressentais pas cette petite étincelle en le voyant ou des papillons voleter dans mon estomac.

Peut-être croyais-je trop aux contes de fées, que mon prince charmant viendrait sur son grand destrier pour me conquérir & m'épouser. Bon, pas jusqu'à ce point-là tout de même mais je voulais rencontrer quelqu'un de doux, gentil & qui sache me faire rire. Je devais changer mon fusil d'épaule afin de m'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Cela représentait déjà en soi un premier pas vers le changement.

Nous étions vendredi soir & comme d'habitude, je comptais sortir avec mes amis pour fêter la fin d'une enquête. Jasper avait gagné son procès & il allait payer une tournée générale pour notre plus grand plaisir. Nous nous rendîmes à pied jusqu'au pub que nous adorions tous, le _**Soho**_. Angela & moi discutâmes sur le chemin pendant que Jasper racontait à Seth & Jacob, pour la troisième fois de la journée, la tête que les jurés avait arboré au fur & à mesure de son plaidoyer.

La réputation du pub avait fait le tour de la ville : Sam le patron était d'une gentillesse sans pareille, la sécurité veillait au grain & l'ambiance était à la fête constamment. Jasper entra le premier dans la salle & nombreux furent ceux qui le félicitèrent.

_- « Tournée générale ! »_

Des cris fendirent l'air & Sam accompagné de sa femme Emily servirent les clients avec une rapidité ahurissante. Nous nous assîmes à la table qui nous avait été réservées avant de commander nos boissons. Le pub semblait encore plus rempli que d'habitude & j'attribuais ce changement à l'écran plasma que Sam avait fait installer cette semaine.

_- « Bella ? »_

Je me retournai vivement vers Angela qui riait un peu.

_- « Tu étais encore dans la lune ! Je te demandais si tu étais intéressée par une petite virée shopping demain ? J'y vais avec une ancienne amie de l'Université qui doit normalement venir ce soir. »_

_- « Merci Angie mais le shopping & moi … »_

_- « Allez, je parie que tu vas bien t'amuser ! Alice est vraiment géniale tu verras, elle te convaincra encore mieux que moi ! »_ Répondit-elle en souriant.

Après tout, une petite sortie me permettrait peut-être de moins ruminer sur mes problèmes personnels. Je fixai Jacob un instant qui regardait la foule d'un air absent. Nous étions un peu rabibochés mais il restait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de retrouver notre complicité des débuts.

_- « Angelaaaaa ! »_

_- « Alice ! Tu as pu te libérer ! »_

Je vis soudain une femme menue s'avancer vers nous, un sourire contaminant collé sur le visage. Ses cheveux noirs de jais en pique lui donnaient un air explosif, survolté & son regard brillant exprimait toute l'étendue de sa joie. Ses vêtements lui saillaient à la perfection & je m'étonnai de me demander où elle avait bien pu les acheter.

_- « Alice, je te présente mon amie & collègue Bella Swan ! Bella, voici Alice Brandon. »_

Elle s'approcha de moi & me serra dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Sa spontanéité devait grandement l'aider.

_- « Heureuse de te rencontrer Bella ! J'adore ta veste ! »_

_- « Contente de te connaître Alice ! J'avoue que ta tenue me plaît beaucoup ! Sans indiscrétion, où l'as-tu achetée ? »_

J'entendis Angela rire à côté de moi & Alice sourit à ma question.

_- « Angela ne doit pas t'avoir prévenue, la coquine ! Je suis styliste de mode & ce que tu vois, c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné ! »_

_- « Et bien, c'est superbe Alice ! »_

Angela la présenta ensuite à tout le petit groupe avant de s'asseoir entre nous deux. Elle commanda ensuite à Emily un cocktail fruité. Nous discutâmes toutes les trois de la journée de demain avant qu'un homme ne crie.

_- « COME ON YANKEEEEEES ! »_

Zut ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'Emmett jouait ce soir, j'avais promis de le regarder. En parlant du loup, la caméra montrait un gros plan de son visage puis de son corps en pleine action, lançant la balle vers le batteur qui la manqua.

_- « Celui-là, son avenir est assuré dans l'équipe, je le sens ! »_ Dit Alice, convaincue.

_- « C'est le frère de Bella ! »_ Répondit Angela, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

_- « En fait, c'est le fils de mon beau-père mais je le considère comme mon propre frère. »_ Ajoutais-je.

_- « Sérieux ? C'est génial ça ! Ca tombe plutôt bien Bella, j'ai justement une amie qui s'est mise martel en tête depuis qu'elle l'a vu à la télé … Tu serais d'accord de m'aider à les présenter ? »_

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette question inopinée. Alice m'avait l'air d'être une fille sincère mais son amie l'était-elle autant ?

_- « Euh, je ne sais pas … tu sais, j'ai beau aimer mon frère, il a tendance à beaucoup s'amuser … avec les filles. »_

_- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie ne cherche pas à se marier avec lui. Disons qu'elle bave littéralement devant son écran à chaque fois qu'il apparaît. C'est limite si elle ne fait pas l'amour à la télévision ! »_ Expliqua-t-elle en pouffant.

_- « Je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer. »_ Rétorquai-je en riant. _« J'essaierai d'organiser un repas à mon appartement & je vous inviterai. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »_ Proposai-je, emballée.

_- « Je te dis que c'est d'enfer ! Bella, je sens que toi & moi, nous serons de grandes amies ! »_ Répondit-elle en gigotant sur sa chaise.

Quand le match se termina, nous décidâmes de danser un peu pour dégourdir nos jambes ankylosées. Le diable avait littéralement pris le corps d'Alice qui se déhanchait comme une furie sur la musique. Je jetai un rapide regard vers les garçons qui discutaient entre eux, sauf Jasper qui nous observait curieusement. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je le fixais, je vis ses joues se colorer avant de fixer le fond de son verre.

Il me cachait quelque chose & j'étais persuadée qu'une fille se trouvait derrière ce virement de couleur.

_- « Dis ton ami, Jasper je crois, il a quelqu'un dans la vie ? »_

Haha, je le savais ! Jasper avait tapé dans l'œil d'Alice. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les goûts de mon meilleur ami en matière de femmes mais cette fois, je voulais lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

_- « Non, il est aussi seul que je le suis ! »_

Elle me fixa étrangement, comme si elle prévoyait quelque chose avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent.

_- « Vous avez déjà … »_

_- « Non Alice ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Il est juste un peu timide. »_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il releva le regard vers nous & rougit bien plus fort en voyant Alice lui sourire. T'es foutu Jasper …

_- « Je crois que je vais tenter le coup Bella, il me plaît bien. »_

_- « Tu as ma bénédiction ! »_ Répondis-je en riant comme une sotte en découvrant le regard affolé de Jasper quand Alice s'approcha de lui.

Je repris ma danse là où je l'avais arrêtée & pouffai avec Angela quand Alice attira mon meilleur ami sur la piste de danse improvisée. Jamais son visage n'avait atteint une teinte aussi cramoisie depuis que je le connaissais. Alice possédait ce petit quelque chose supplémentaire qui pouvait le faire craquer.

Je la vis poser les mains de Jasper sur ses reins avant d'enrouler les siennes autour de son cou. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas un seul instant & j'étais heureuse que Jasper s'ouvre plus. Alice devait bien lui plaire aussi car il exprimait toujours sa réticence à se donner en spectacle en dansant. Je détournai rapidement la tête pour leur donner de l'intimité quand Alice se rapprocha de lui & posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Cette soirée m'apparut soudain bien plus spéciale que toutes celles que j'avais vécues auparavant. Mon instinct me trompait en de très rares occasions. Je fermai alors les yeux & le laissai s'exprimer librement, me soufflant que quelqu'un allait bouleverser ma petite vie si tranquille jusqu'ici.

Alice … Que me prépares-tu ?

* * *

_**A**lors alors, à quoi vais-je avoir droit pour ce premier chapitre ? Tomates pourries ou roses rouges ? _

_**J**e sais que je me répète mais je n'ai fait qu'installer un peu la situation, je sais quelle direction je prends mais j'espère que ce chapitre n'aura fait qu'attiser votre envie de plus ! **:)**_

_**J**'attends vos remarques avec impatiente alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le joli ballon orange comme la dernière fois ! **;)**_

**_J_**_'essaierai de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines ou deux semaines, je ne sais pas encore car cela dépend de mes autres activités qui me prennent aussi du temps ! **=S**_

_**G**ros bisous à toutes (tous?) & à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures ! **:D**_

_**ValouPili**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**S**urprise surprise tout le monde ! **xD**_

_**J**e sais que je dois vraisemblablement en étonner plus d'un sur ce coup-ci mais j'espère que c'est dans le bon sens du terme ! **^.^**_

_**J**e voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'aviez laissées sur le précédent chapitre et que j'étais très contente que mon histoire vous plaise ! **:D**_

_**J**e ne vais pas faire de longs discours mais je tenais tout de même à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous offrir une suite digne de ce nom ... Je suis incorrigible ! **-.-****'**_

_**J**e ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre quant à la suite des publications, tout dépendra de mes cours et de mon imagination qui semble faire bien des siennes depuis un moment ! **:-S**_

_**BREF**, voici le second chapitre qui répondra peut-être à certaines de vos questions ! **:)**_

**_U_**_ne dernière petite chose : tous les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les mettre en scène__ dans une histoire qui a germé dans ma tête ! **;P**_

_**T**rès bonne lecture et on se retrouve ne bas ! **;-)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 - ACTION AND REACTIONS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

_- « Non pitié, ne tirez pas ! Je vous paierais tout ce que … »_

Le bruit sourd de mon arme à feu retentit dans la chambre de ma victime, Tyler Crowley, un petit voleur à la tire envahissant. Le sang qui jaillit de l'arrière de son crâne éclaboussa le mur sur lequel il était appuyé quelques instants plutôt et je le regardai glisser sur le sol très lentement. Il avait toujours ses yeux grands ouverts et une ligne sanglante se dessinait sur la paroi pendant sa descente.

Mon bras n'avait pas flanché, je restais toujours impassible face aux supplications de chacune de mes victimes. Je n'avais pas le droit de me poser mille et une questions, le contrat que j'avais accepté devait être effectué selon les conditions de mes clients, c'est-à-dire le plus rapidement possible.

Je ne connaissais jamais leurs identités et il en était de même pour eux avec moi. C'était une des conditions principales pour éviter toute forme de chantage. La seconde concernait les modalités de paiement. Je recevais la moitié de l'argent avant le meurtre et l'autre une fois que tout était terminé. Une seule personne se chargeait de la liaison et de la transmission des ordres. Aro Volturi, avec qui je travaillais depuis plus de cinq ans, était le cousin d'une des têtes les plus importantes de la mafia new-yorkaise.

Je savais bien sûr que la plupart de mes contrats provenaient d'eux. On pourrait se demander pourquoi prendre la peine d'engager quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot alors qu'ils pourraient l'effectuer eux-mêmes. Les Volturi se concentrent essentiellement sur le marché de la drogue, des armes et parfois de la traite de femmes qui tapineraient plus tard le long des grandes avenues.

Les flics les suivaient à la trace, même si nombreux d'entre eux étaient soudoyés pour faire circuler de fausses informations concernant les lieux de transactions. Pas besoin donc de liquider des sujets encombrants au risque de se faire attraper alors que d'autres pouvaient s'en charger en échange d'un peu de pognon.

Je dévissai le tuyau de mon silencieux méticuleusement et le rangeai dans la mallette que j'avais déposée sur une table. J'ouvris les tiroirs des commodes et éparpillai des vêtements tout autour pour faire croire à une tentative de cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. Je tombai sur de l'argent dans une enveloppe et ne me privai pas pour la glisser dans ma poche. J'avais beau être grassement payé pour mes services, tout était bon à prendre quand on tombait dessus inopinément.

Je sortis ensuite de l'appartement, ma cagoule cachant toujours mon visage et mes gants évitant toute trace d'identification si la police en venait à découvrir la mise en scène. Lorsque j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée et après avoir vérifié que personne ne s'y trouvait, j'ôtai ma cagoule et passai la porte qui m'amena sur la rue.

Je marchai d'un pas nonchalant le long du trottoir, ma valisette en main et un air tranquille sur le visage. Je ressemblais à n'importe quel employé sortant de son travail après une dure journée de labeur. J'arrivai enfin à ma voiture, une Volvo noire dont j'avais récemment fait l'acquisition et m'assis à l'intérieur. Je posai la mallette sur le siège passager avant de saisir mon portable afin de contacter mon boss. Après deux sonneries, sa voix claire retentit dans mon oreille :

_« Allô ? »_

_« Masen à l'appareil. Le contrat est rempli. »_

_« Bien, je verse le reste sur le compte … Alors ? »_

_« Aucun problème rencontré. »_

_« Bien, pas de nouveau contrat pour l'instant. »_

_« __D'accordo, ciao Aro. »_

_« Ciao Masen. »_

Je raccrochai promptement et démarrai aussitôt pour rejoindre un de mes nombreux appartements. Je changeais tous les trois mois pour éviter de me faire suivre, si quelqu'un y parvenait bien entendu. Pour l'instant, aucun incident n'était arrivé mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout avec la double vie que je menais depuis quelques années.

Le soir, j'étais peut-être tueur à gages mais la journée, je cachais mes activités illégales grâce à un métier on ne peut plus passe-partout : agent immobilier. J'avais vraiment tout prévu pour me faciliter l'existence. Je pouvais aisément repérer de nouvelles cachettes et en occuper certaines lorsque je filais ma prochaine victime afin de trouver le meilleur moment pour remplir mon contrat.

Je pouvais me permettre de déménager souvent puisque je n'avais jamais voulu m'encombrer d'une femme, même si parfois l'idée qu'un bon repas chaud m'attende sur la table n'était pas du tout déplaisante. Au lieu de cela, je me retrouvais souvent seul avec moi-même et mes futurs plans. J'étais toujours sur le qui-vive ou que j'aille et quoi que je fasse. J'allais parfois me détendre dans un bar en fin de semaine et j'amenais une fille dans une ruelle pour évacuer la tension accumulée dans la semaine mais ça s'arrêtait là.

J'aimais beaucoup baiser il y a quelques années mais maintenant, même ce plaisir était passé au second plan. Seuls comptaient mon sale boulot et ma mère enfin, la tombe de ma mère pour être plus exact.

Elle avait quitté ce bas monde il y a de cela deux ans mais son absence me lacérait encore le cœur. Elizabeth Masen m'avait élevé à la sueur de son front, avait réussi à me payer des études à l'Université pour que j'aie un bel avenir. Si elle avait su dans quel genre d'affaires je trempais, elle serait morte d'un arrêt cardiaque plutôt que d'un cancer généralisé.

C'était aussi ce jour-là que j'appris le secret que jamais je n'aurais cru connaître.

**FLASH BACK**

Sur son lit de mort, Elisabeth me regardait au travers de ses yeux mi-clos. Son teint cireux et son front en sueur me serraient le cœur et sa main dans la mienne ne m'avait jamais parue aussi fraîche.

_- « Edward … »_ Souffla-t-elle.

_- « Ne parle pas trop maman, ça va te fatiguer. »_

_- « C'est très important … »_

_- « Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »_

_- « Mon petit »_ Commença-t-elle avant de prendre sa respiration et d'embrayer sur la suite. _« Ton père … »_

_- « Maman, il n'a jam … »_

_- « Tu dois savoir qui il est, c'est important pour toi, pour ton avenir… »_

Je soufflai en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Etais-je vraiment prêt à découvrir l'identité de mon géniteur, de celui qui n'avait jamais cherché à retrouver ma mère ? Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle continua sa révélation.

_- « Il était marié lorsque nous nous sommes… rencontrés. J'y ai mis un terme quand je l'ai su mais tu … tu étais déjà en moi. Il n'en a jamais rien su mais je … je voulais te garder … je t'aimais déjà. »_

_- « Maman, je ne veux pas connaître le nom celui qui t'a fait souffrir … »_

_- « Si … tu lui ressembles tant … Si fort, si beau, si entêté … »_

_- « Je t'en prie … »_ La suppliai-je de ne rien dire.

- _« Son sang coule dans tes veines … L'homme que j'ai connu et qui m'a donné un fils … si parfait … Cullen, Carlisle Cullen est ton père Edward … »_

Je retins ma respiration. Ce nom ne m'était en effet pas inconnu, pour l'avoir entendu dans les nouvelles nationales. Si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, il avait effectué un triple pontage sur un des chefs de la mafia new-yorkaise.

_- « Il est médecin … »_

_- « Oui Edward … »_ Sourit-elle en utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait pour serrer ma main.

Je sentis une petite secousse provenir de son corps et elle ferma les yeux en attendant que la douleur passe. Elle les rouvrit et une larme coula sur sa joue. Je n'avais qu'elle au monde et on allait me l'enlever pour toujours.

_- « Edward … »_

_- « Oui maman … »_

_- « Promets- moi … promets que tu prendras contact avec lui … un jour … »_

_- « Tu m'en demandes beauc … »_

_- « Promets … que je parte en paix … »_

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, brillant. Une énorme soif de conviction les animait encore et pour l'apaiser le plus vite possible, j'accédais à sa requête.

_- « Je te le promets maman … un jour, je le ferai ! »_

Tout se passa sur à peine quelques secondes. Elle me sourit, ferma les yeux et sa main qui serrait toujours la mienne se fit moins pressante jusqu'à ne plus l'être du tout. Sa faible respiration diminua davantage et un long râle s'exhala de ses lèvres blanches. Le moment fatal venait d'arriver. Ma mère, cette femme courageuse et pleine de bonté n'était plus. Je laissai mes larmes rouler sur mes joues et pleurai doucement pour ne pas briser le silence qui venait de s'installer.

_- « Je t'aime maman … à jamais … »_

Je frottai mes larmes rageusement et me promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, en mémoire de ma mère, qui j'étais persuadé, préférerait me voir sourire plutôt que m'apitoyer sur mon sort. L'unique personne qui m'avait aimé et m'avait permis de garder l'once d'humanité qui me restait venait de l'emporter à tout jamais avec elle.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Dès que j'avais appris la nouvelle, j'avais tout de suite effectué des recherches concernant mon géniteur et j'avais appris l'existence d'une demi-sœur, Rosalie, trois ans plus jeune que moi. Sa femme Esmée avait depuis lors eu des problèmes de fertilité et n'avait plus su donner la vie. Ils vivaient dans une énorme maison très luxueuse grâce au métier de Carlisle bien qu'Esmée n'ait rien à lui envier. En tant que décoratrice d'intérieur, ses revenus étaient on ne peut plus satisfaisants.

J'avais décidé de m'intéresser davantage à ma demi-sœur qui avait eu la chance de pouvoir grandir avec ses deux parents, sans jamais se soucier de la difficulté des fins de mois. Agée de vingt-deux ans, elle gérait depuis peu une entreprise de prêt-à-porter qui commençait à connaître le succès. Elle suivait vraiment le digne chemin de ses parents, à moins que notre cher père ait mis la main à la pâte pour faciliter sa réussite sociale …

Je continuais à mener ma petite vie comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes … jusqu'au jour où Rosalie est entrée dans l'agence pour acheter un appartement. J'avais perdu mes moyens au début de notre conversation alors que je les gardais d'habitude, ce qu'Eric ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer juste devant elle. Vu le sourire qu'elle arborait, elle allait certainement mettre mon attitude sur le compte de son extrême beauté. Oui, Rosalie était une très jolie femme qui devait fatalement mettre à ses pieds n'importe quel homme normalement constitué.

Si elle n'avait pas été de ma famille, je savais que je l'aurais sautée comme toutes les autres filles. Nous étions ensuite partis lui faire visiter les endroits les plus intéressants de la ville où je lui vantais les mérites de chacun.

Comme elle sembla m'apprécier, Rosalie voulut garder le contact mais je ne lui avais jamais avoué notre lien de parenté. J'avais hésité à passer du temps avec elle au tout début, surtout par rapport à mes véritables activités mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de sortir de temps en temps avec une jolie fille ? Au fil de nos rendez-vous amicaux (je ne lui avais jamais montré d'autre intérêt), elle en avait conclu que je me tapais uniquement des blondes pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'une belle brune.

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une femme dans ma vie et la seule qui pourrait me faire flancher aurait les cheveux bruns, un caractère qui me tiendrait tête et un petit quelque chose qui la différencierait des autres.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je fus garé en face du petit appartement dans lequel je logeais depuis un mois et demi. J'entrai dans le bâtiment, non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi puis pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. J'ouvris la porte, posai mes clés sur un meuble et enfin, appuyai sur le bouton du répondeur pour d'éventuels messages. Nous étions vendredi très tard le soir, jour normalement consacré à une petite sortie dans un bar et ponctué d'un plan baise avant de rentrer.

Cependant, j'avais tué un homme aujourd'hui et même s'il n'était pas des plus honnêtes, j'avais ôté la vie à un être humain. Si ma mémoire ne me jouait pas des tours, j'en étais à ma trente-sixième victime … Pas mal selon Aro. Ce fut une voix devenue familière qui m'extirpa de mes sombres pensées.

_- « Salut Edward, c'est Rose ! Je sais que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes mais ça te dirait de venir dîner chez des amis ? Ma meilleure amie m'a invitée chez une de ses nouvelles connaissances la semaine prochaine alors je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que tu te joignes à nous. Donne-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible que je puisse la prévenir. A bientôt ! »_

La voix féminine mais monotone de l'appareil m'alerta que je n'avais plus de nouveaux messages et mon appartement fut plongé dans le calme le plus total. J'entendis mes oreilles bourdonner légèrement à cause du silence et fermai les yeux pour l'apprécier au mieux. J'ôtai mes gants noirs avant de les poser sur le rebord de mon petit fauteuil puis saisis le paquet de clopes toujours posé sur la table basse.

Je me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée pour l'ouvrir et me retrouvai dehors sur la terrasse, observant New-York et ses nombreux buildings. J'allumai ma cigarette et en tirai une longue latte, la savourant le plus longtemps possible avant de souffler la fumée dans un tourbillon gris épais.

Je savais déjà ce que j'allais répondre à Rosalie concernant le dîner. Je n'étais pas un asocial, les gens ne m'ennuyaient pas mais je voulais limiter le nombre de contacts. J'étais quelqu'un de dangereux, qui n'hésitait pas à tirer s'il se sentait en danger. Rosalie faisait déjà exception à la règle alors que j'aurais dû la tenir écartée de moi, mais l'envie de connaître ma demi-sœur m'avait semblé nécessaire.

A travers elle, je voyais l'éducation qui l'avait formée, celle que j'aurais pu recevoir si Carlisle avait su pour moi mais je n'en voulais pas à ma mère. Je respectais les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à taire mon existence.

Mon géniteur avait déclenché la suite des événements, c'était le seul responsable. Quant à Rosalie, même si je l'avais haïe au début, j'aimais sa force de caractère et son besoin d'indépendance. Nous nous ressemblions malgré la différence de nos parcours.

J'écrasai ma cigarette sur la rambarde avant de la jeter sur la rue et rentrer pour boire un bon verre de scotch. Je pris ensuite une longue douche bien chaude pour décrisper les muscles ankylosés de mon dos. Une fois essuyé, j'enfilai un boxer noir pour la nuit et me glissai dans les draps avant d'allumer mon ordinateur portable.

J'allai vérifier qu'Aro m'avait bien versé le reste de la somme et souris légèrement en voyant les sept zéros qu'affichait mon compte en banque. Je ne dépensais que très rarement mon argent qui passait surtout dans l'achat de voitures tous les six mois et de vêtements noirs que je devais souvent renouveler pour le travail.

J'éteignis mon lap top et m'allongeai sur le dos, les mains sous l'oreiller en notant dans un coin de ma tête de rappeler Rosalie et lui annoncer que je déclinais son invitation. J'aurais juste à lui trouver une bonne excuse pour mon refus et la page serait vite tournée. En attendant je fermai les yeux et ma dernière pensée fut pour la brève sortie que je ferai demain soir pour baiser une jolie petite blonde … et je nierai les brunes comme j'ai si souvent l'habitude de le faire.

**Bella POV**

Je m'avachis dans mon confortable divan en soupirant de soulagement que la journée se soit terminée. J'avais fait la rencontre d'Alice qui n'avait cessé d'accaparer un Jasper complètement désinhibé. Ils étaient resté collé l'un à l'autre toute la soirée et même si Jasper était un vrai gentleman, je savais très bien comment sa fin de soirée allait se ponctuer.

Quant à moi, j'étais rentrée à l'appartement pour dormir les quelques heures qu'il me restait avant la torture qui m'attendait … le shopping avec Alice, Angela et Rosalie que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer.

Les filles avaient réussi à me convaincre de passer l'après-midi avec elles et Alice m'avait même promise de lui montrer sa collection sur laquelle je craquais déjà. Nous avions aussi convenu de nous revoir vendredi prochain chez moi. L'opération « Rosalie séduit Emmett » avait déjà été manigancée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne saurait ce que nous leur concocterions, pour que la surprise soit la plus totale possible.

**FLASH BACK**

Alice dégaina son téléphone portable plus vite que son ombre et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie Rosalie.

_- « Oui allô ? »_

_- « Roooose, c'est Alice ! » _

_- « Hey ! Ta soirée se passe bien ? »_

_- « A merveille ! »_ Répondit-elle en m'envoyant une œillade. _« Dis, ça te dirait un dîner vendredi prochain ? Bella, l'amie d'Angela nous invite chez elle pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Elle est impatiente de te rencontrer ! »_

Je roulai des yeux en voyant à quel point Alice se réjouissait à l'idée que nous passions une chouette soirée tous ensembles.

_- « Encore une qui te fait les yeux doux parce qu'elle veut une réduction sur nos fringues ? »_

Génial ! Le premier « contact » commençait on ne peut mieux …

_- « Tu me connais Rose ! Elle est vraiment géniale et je sens qu'elle va nous apporter beaucoup à toutes les deux ! »_

_- « Brandon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_ L'entendis-je s'exclamer, suspecte.

_- « Rien du tout ! Tu devrais simplement sortir plus le vendredi soir au lieu de mater Mc McCarthy à la télévision ! »_

_- « Comment diable … »_

_- « Figure-toi que je te connais aussi comme si je t'avais faite Rose ! Il y a aussi un écran télé qui diffuse le match dans le bar ! »_ Rit-elle.

La Rosalie en question sembla réviser son jugement car je vis Alice lever le pouce en signe de victoire. Bien. Il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre Emmett de se joindre à la partie, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Quand il n'avait pas match le vendredi, il passait la soirée dans les bars avec les autres joueurs et draguait des filles en transe.

Je décidai d'y réfléchir demain et de profiter de la soirée avec mes amis et la pétillante Alice Brandon.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je partis prendre une douche rapide puis enfilai mon pyjama en pilou pour la nuit. Je savais très bien que mon vêtement de nuit n'avait absolument rien de sexy mais je m'y sentais bien, surtout avec la fraicheur qui commençait tout doucement à pointer le bout de son nez. Puis, il fallait dire que la douceur et la chaleur que me procurait ce pyjama m'aidait à patienter en attendant de trouver un torse et deux bras accueillants pour la nuit.

J'avais bien vu les regards que Jacob m'avait lancés pendant la soirée mais j'avais agi comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. J'avais beau avoir été très claire concernant notre situation, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il avait été d'une telle discrétion que même Alice avait remarqué le grand intérêt qu'il me prêtait. Quelque peu gênée, j'avais dû lui expliquer en détail ce qui s'était passé entre nous … et j'avais dû plaquer ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête de crier.

**FLASH BACK**

_- « Chuuuut ! Tu vas nous faire remarquer ! »_

_- « Mais il est canon Jacob ! Pourquoi tu voul … »_

_- « Je ne ressens rien pour lui … puis c'est mon patron Alice. Je ne veux pas d'histoire avec des gens de mon travail. »_

_- « Je comprends, tu as tes principes mais … ça ne t'empêche pas de pouvoir coucher avec lui de temps en temps ! »_

_- « Tu n'es pas croyable ! Sérieusement, c'est une très mauvaise idée puis je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai besoin de sentiment pour aller jusqu'à la quatrième base. Un gars calme mais mystérieux à la fois, qui me fasse oublier tout le reste. »_

_- « T'as quand même couché avec Jacob … »_

_- « J'avais bu Alice, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais … Cela ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas ingurgité quatre tequila d'affilées.»_

_- « Je le trouve plutôt beau gosse mais j'avoue que je te verrais mal former un couple avec lui. »_

Elle me détailla un court instant et sourit en acquiesçant pour elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore à l'esprit ?

_- « Il y a peut-être quelqu'un … »_

_- « Je te sens déjà venir ! Les coups arrangés, très peu pour moi ! »_

_- « Bon, très bien … »_

Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais j'étais étonnée qu'Alice n'insiste pas plus longtemps. Je savais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines et que j'allais souvent devoir en débattre avec elle pour lui faire accepter que certaines choses ne feraient jamais partie de mes priorités, comme le shopping intensif ou encore les visites toutes les semaines chez l'esthéticienne.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je tombai comme une masse dans mon lit et à peine m'étais-je couverte de ma couverture que je partis dans le monde des songes.

BIIIIP !

_« BONJOUUUR NEW-YOOORK ! Il est huit heures dix et c'est moi, Mike Newton, qui vais désormais me charger de vous réveiller de la plus agréable des manières … »_

J'envoyai valser mon oreiller sur le réveil pour ne plus entendre la voix de ce crétin agresser mes pauvres tympans. Et dire que j'aurais pu encore faire la grasse matinée si je n'avais pas cette journée shopping de malheur qui m'attendait. Je me levai difficilement, posant le pied droit puis le gauche sur la moquette blanche. Je trottinai jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me débarbouillai en vitesse. Je me maquillai très légèrement avant d'enfiler un jeans, un chemisier vert cintré et une petite veste. J'enfilai des chaussures de marche parce que je sentais que j'en aurais bien besoin puis détachai mes boucles brunes pour les laisser tomber dans mon dos.

Alors que je soupirais devant mon miroir face à mon extrême banalité, l'interrupteur près de ma porte sonna.

_- « Oui ? »_

_- « C'est nouuus ! »_ S'écria Alice.

_- « J'arrive tout de suite ! »_

Je sortis de mon appartement en claquant la porte et descendis d'un pas alerte les quatre étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une longue limousine noire attendait dehors mais mon regard ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. Je cherchai les filles du regard quand j'entendis des rires provenir de la voiture.

_- « Alors Bella, tu montes ou tu restes plantée là ? »_

J'ouvris la bouche brièvement avant de me diriger vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir pour que je pénètre à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je fis la bise à Alice et Angela qui se pâmaient encore de ma réaction puis rencontrai le regard bleu électrique d'une grande blonde vénitienne qui me fixait d'une manière peu avenante.

_- « Bella, je te présente Rosalie, ma meilleure amie. Rose, voici Bella, la plus brillante avocate que j'ai rencontrée. »_

_- « Enchantée de te rencontrer Rosalie »_ Entrepris-je, lançant ma main vers l'avant pour qu'elle la serre.

_- « Bonjour … »_ Rétorqua-t-elle sans la prendre, détournant son visage vers la vitre teintée.

Bien. La conversation n'irait pas plus loin avec elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle se comportait de cette façon avec moi et encore moins pourquoi Alice traînait avec elle, voire la supportait tout court. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à une autre Rosalie, pas à celle qu'Alice m'avait décrite avec tant d'engouement.

J'écoutai d'une oreille le sujet de conversation des filles, au cas où elles me poseraient une question. Je préférais me concentrer sur le paysage extérieur qui défilait devant mes yeux fatigués. J'aurais volontiers reporté notre séance shopping à un autre jour, d'autant plus en voyant l'attitude si hautaine de cette Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Je sentais son regard me détailler, brûler chaque endroit sur lequel il se posait plus longuement. Si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle pouvait faire une croix sur le dîner de la semaine prochaine. Je me ferais même une joie de lui révéler de manière adroite ce qu'elle manquerait, en l'occurrence Emmett.

Je coupais court aux pensées machiavéliques qui se bousculaient dans ma tête lorsqu'Alice frappa dans ses mains énergiquement à l'idée du nombre de boutiques qu'elle comptait dévaliser. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle pouvait se confectionner ses propres vêtements et pourtant, elle préférait dépenser son argent pour en acheter à de potentiels adversaires. Son hobby préféré m'avait-elle répondu. Cela me dépassait totalement. Je préférais de loin rester chez moi, plongée dans un bon bouquin romantique, psychologique ou fantastique.

Nous sortîmes de la limousine quand le conducteur ouvrit la porte et je le remerciai gentiment. Alice m'avait discrètement (oui, ça lui arrivait) glissé à l'oreille que les parents de Rosalie préférait qu'elle se déplace de cette manière plutôt que d'acheter sa propre voiture. Elle se voulait soi-disant indépendante mais Rosalie avait tout de même gardé quelques goûts de luxe apparemment. C'était tout à son honneur évidemment mais pour l'instant, je n'arrivais tout simplement mais à la voir en peinture. J'avais beau essayé d'engager la conversation, elle s'évertuait à me répondre par monosyllabes et platement.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au début de l'allée du centre commercial et ma tête tourna lorsque je vis la longue avenue où s'étalaient des magasins à perte de vue. Angela et Alice avaient dû me tirer par les bras pour que je daigne avancer. Elles avaient même promis que nous passerions en fin de journée dans une chouette librairie pour se faire pardonner, même si je savais parfaitement qu'elles ne se reprochaient rien du tout.

C'est ainsi que quatre heures plus tard et pas moins de vingt magasins dans les jambes que je m'assis avec soulagement et délectation sur le siège d'un des nombreux cafés chics de l'Avenue. Je commandais une boisson très fraîche et un bon sandwich garni sous les yeux visiblement effarés de Rosalie. Je n'allais certainement pas me contenter d'une petite salade verte alors que la journée était loin d'être terminée. La torture ne prendrait fin que lorsque les filles l'auraient décidé et à une contre trois, j'étais perdante d'avance.

Après nous êtres régalées, nous reprîmes notre marathon du shopping pour quatre autres longues heures. Alice m'avait forcée à enfiler tenues sur tenues pour renouveler ma garde-robe. Je savais très bien que je ne m'habillais pas à la dernière mode mais je me sentais parfaitement bien dans mes vêtements. Alice m'avait fait tourner sur moi-même devant une foule de clientes qui ne se gênaient pas non plus pour m'observer.

Mes joues devaient ressembler à des pivoines tant j'étais mal à l'aise ainsi exhibée face à des personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Je me payais quelques ensembles de bonne qualité et qui j'avoue, me seyaient plutôt bien.

Chargées comme de vrais baudets, nous ne rendîmes comme prévu dans une librairie, une petite demi-heure avant sa fermeture. Cela me suffisait amplement même si j'aurais aimé y passer plus de temps. Je savais déjà ce que je voulais acheter, j'avais une liste toute prête à l'appartement. Je caressai du bout des doigts la couverture du « Fantôme de l'Opéra » par Gaston Leroux et payai le livre à la libraire avant de rejoindre les filles qui étaient restées dehors à la demande de Rosalie…

Nous retournâmes à la limousine qui nous attendait déjà et elle me déposa devant chez moi trente petites minutes plus tard. Je fis la bise à tout le monde, ce qui prit Rosalie au dépourvu et ce qui me fit rire intérieurement. Elle n'avait adressé la parole qu'à Alice de la journée et s'était refermée aussitôt comme une huître dès que son amie discutait avec moi. Rosalie m'avait simplement complimentée sur une tenue quand Alice lui avait demandé son opinion. Je m'étais attendue à une remarque acerbe sur mon physique mais rien de tout cela.

J'étais prête à parier qu'elle adorait être le centre d'intérêt des conversations et des regards ...

Je l'invitai malgré tout officiellement à la soirée vendredi et elle accepta en crachant presque un « merci encore ». Cette première rencontre me laissa en tout cas bien déçue et perplexe quant au choix d'Alice sur ses amis. Rosalie avait vraisemblablement une dent contre moi, allez savoir pourquoi. Si sa famille se comportait aussi mal, je préférais me porter malade plutôt que de franchir le pas de leur porte …

**Alice POV**

J'avais passé une magnifique journée avec les filles et j'avais déjà hâte de remettre le couvert. Bella avait vraiment fait un énorme effort pour nous suivre partout où nous allions alors que je ne la savais pas du tout habituée à mon activité préférée. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire pour la remercier pour son extrême gentillesse : un vêtement à sa taille de ma collection.

Quant à Rosalie, j'avais été étonnée qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup alors qu'elle était toujours très loquace en ma compagnie. Lorsque j'avais voulu aborder le sujet, elle m'avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. J'aurais bien insisté si je n'avais pas reçu un message de Jasper. Il me plaisait vraiment beaucoup et lorsque je l'avais invité chez moi hier pour un dernier verre, il avait refusé. Personne ne me résistait généralement et j'avais eu beau l'embrasser contre la porte d'appartement en y mettant toute me force de conviction, il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

J'avais boudé comme une enfant et il m'avait pris dans ses bras en riant. Nous avions échangé nos numéros de portable et échangé un dernier baiser ardent qui m'aurait fait rougir si je ne m'étais pas appelée Alice Brandon !

Je sortis de mes pensées et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage. Il était déjà dix-huit heures quinze et j'avais encore quelques croquis de ma prochaine collection à peaufiner avant de les montrer à Rosalie le lendemain. Je déposai mes dix paquets de vêtements dans l'allée de mon dressing et partis prendre une douche pour me sentir à l'aise avant de me pencher sur mes feuilles.

Je me séchai, enfilai une nuisette noire puis m'attelai à ma tâche, consciencieusement. Une fois que je fus satisfaite du résultat, je délaissai mes croquis et baillai soudainement. J'étais rarement aussi éreintée après une journée shopping mais j'avais vécu de fortes émotions. Tout d'abord la rencontre hier avec Jasper, qui j'étais certaine, ferait un très bon bout de chemin avec moi. Je le voulais et je l'aurais d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ma vie. Ensuite j'avais découvert Bella qui s'était déjà laissé entraîner dans mes folles aventures. Je savais que je pouvais parfois me montrer persécutante mais c'était pour le bien des gens !

Elle voulait rencontrer un gars calme mais mystérieux … je connais certains hommes qui pourraient lui plaire mais étant donné qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout les coups arrangés, je préférais éviter dans un premier temps. Je venais à peine de la rencontrer, je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou, mieux valait qu'elle se soit habituée à moi avant que je ne prenne sérieusement les choses en main.

Toujours est-il que j'avais eu l'excellente idée de proposer à Rose d'inviter un de ses bons amis à la petite soirée. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré mais selon Rose, il était de très bonne compagnie et il avait de la conversation. Jasper ne se retrouverait donc pas tout seul même si je savais que j'allais l'accaparer pour ne pas dire occuper ses genoux la moitié du temps.

Je gagnai rapidement mon lit et fermai les yeux en souriant à la soirée qui s'annonçait pleines de surprises. J'entourai mon oreiller de mes deux bras et soupirai avant de ne plus avoir conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Les choses allaient bientôt changer, foi d'Alice Brandon !

* * *

_**A**loooooooors ... Personne ne s'est perdu en route ? **:P**_

_**J**e m'en remets à vos bons avis et à vos doigts magiques qui sont les seuls à m'indiquer si vous êtes IN ou OUT ... **:-S**_

_**J**'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main pendant ces deux longs mois sans rien écrire et que celles/ceux qui me suivent depuis le premier instant ne m'en voudront pas trop pour mon absence ! **:)**_

_**E**n tout cas, je vous fais de gros bisous et ferai TOUT pour ne plus me faire désirer aussi longtemps ! (YN)_

_**ValouPili**_


End file.
